The Traitor
by assassin2000
Summary: What happend if Hiccup was tortured and killed by his own cause he trained a dragon. Character death


Hiccup's POV.

I walked into the dragon arena to face the Monsterous Nightmare and show the village that dragons arn't bad. I walked to the weapons and grabbed a knife. The gates opened.

And the Nightmare came out of his cage angry and on fire I took a small step back. The Nightmare landed infront of me.

I put away my knife and shield. '' It's okay I'm not going to hurt you.'' I said to him in a low voice.'' I'm not one of them.'' I said throwing away my helmet. The Nightmare looked if I was crazy which I was.

I slowly put my hand to him.'' Stop the fight.'' my dad said.'' No, I need you all to see this they arn't like we think they are we don't have to kill them.'' I said almost my hand on his snout.

'' I said stop the fight !'' my father yelled slamming his hammer on the arena. By that sound the Nightmare went mad. He was all on fire and started chasing me.

'' Hiccup !'' Astrid yelled. She grabbed a nearby axe and used it to pull up the gate just enough for her to get through. She yelled my name again and rran to the weapons to throw a hammer at the dragons head.

The Nightmare was chasing her now my dad opened the gate and yelled us to come to him. Astrid made it but the dragon spit fire next to them so I couldn't escape.

I ran away but the Nightmare was faster and I was trapped in his claws. All hope was lost my life would be over.

'' Night Furry get down.'' Gobber yelled. Toothless fired at the arena chains making a hole in it and jumped right in to fight the Nightmare.

Afther Toothless had defeated the dragon vikings came in with their weapons and war cries charging at Toothless.

My dad grabbed a axe and ran at Toothless.'' Dad don't he won't hurt you.'' I yell. Toothless ran at my father and jumped at him and was filling his mouth with gas ready to shoot my fathers face.

'' No.''.'' Stop.''.'' Stop !'' I yelled at Toothless. He closed his mouth looking at me with a sad face. A axe hit Toothless head. Vikings started to jump at him trying to hold him down.

A viking offered my dad a axe but he pushed it away.''Put him with the others and you Hiccup will answer for your crimes bring him to the cells and leave him there with any food or water till we had decided what to do with him.'' my father yelled.

Astrid and Gobber took me to the cells.'' Hiccup a question why didn't he attack you I mean he is a Night Furry.'' Gobber asked.'' He is my friend.'' I said in a sad way.

'' So you trained him ?'' he asked.'' I did.'' I said smiling a little.'' Did someone else knew about you traing a dragon ?'' Gobber asked.'' Astrid found out the yesterday, first she ran away when I told her then I sort of kidnapped her and sowed her what dragons realy could be and the next thing we knew we flew to a mountain their nest, their queen was the size of the island so if my dad finds a way to the nest please don't let them.'' I said to Gobber.

'' I will Hiccup so you and Astrid anything happend ?'' he asked.'' depends on what you mean.'' I said.'' I mean are you a couple ?'' he asked.'' I think so atleast I hope what do you say Astrid wanna be my girlfriend in my last days of life ?'' I asked her.

'' Yes I do want to.'' she said.'' Well their is your answer Gobber.'' I said.'' Oh and one more thing Astrid.'' I said.'' What ?'' she asked.'' This.'' I said pulling her to me and kissing her.

'' Hiccup we are at your cells I have to go back to Stoick but Astrid will be with you.'' he said leaving.'' Oh Gobber one more thing thank you for watching over me for all those years.'' I said.'' The same Hiccup.'' he said.

'' Hiccup what do you mean with my last days of life ?'' Astrid asked.'' I know my father I'm a traitor and I trained a Night Furry there is no way they'll send me to Outcast island no they'll kill for what I've done.'' I said.

'' They have to go to me first.'' she said.'' Astrid I want you to make a promise.'' I said.'' Okay what promise ?'' she asked.'' If they should end my life I don't want you to help me they'll kill you as wll I want you to life out your life and save dragons in secrets and don't dare to kill your self I'll be waiting for you in heaven and I will look over you do you promise me that ?'' I asked her.

'' I promise but I can't promise I won't cry cause I have a secret only Ruff knows about and that secret is the I had a crush on you for years.'' she said.'' The same did I.'' I said.

'' Alright you little traitor time to go.'' A guard yelled comng our way.'' Well you took your time.'' I say laughing and Astrid trying to hide it.

'' You think you're funny well then you're going to love this joke cause your life is probably over laugh about that.'' he said.'' My life was over from the begining until yesterday it started again and now it ends.'' I say.

'' Whatever move little brat.'' he said grabbing me by the arms and dragging me outside to the arena. I went in and saw people with disgust faces not that it new is but these faces had fear as well.

'' Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III you are guilty of helping the enemy and train a dragon the counsil has here by decide you to give you torture and afther that dead by burning you alive .'' my father yelled.

'' And here by I have no son not any more let's begin.'' he yelled. Three guards came in with a pole and put them in the middle of the arena and tied my hand behind them.

They took off my shirt on grabbed a knife and started to write a word in it. I screamed of pain. He slowly put the words on stomack and when he was done I looked and saw the word traitor.

I looked in the crowd and saw Astrid in Ruffnut's arms crying. I had to be strong for her and for Gobber.

They turned my around and they grabbed a whip and started swinging it annd what I hated most that it was my cousin. He swing and hit my bck but I hold my tears and my screams of pain.

Afther what felt like years the turned me around again. The grabbed something out of the fire and it had the shape of the strike class. They pushed it against my chest.

And it was my own father how marked my with the strike class.'' And now we are goin to write another name on his body with dragon blood Night Furry blood.'' he said smiling like the devil.

They brought Toothless in chains I looked at him and he back and we stare at eachother like we did at the cove.

Stoick brought a axe and was standing ready to chop off his head. He lifted the axe up high and dropped it and I saw it for my eyes my best friend beheaded bt my father and he bringing his head to me and lying it before me.

'' Give me a knife we with the dragons blood.'' he said. A viking walked to him with a knife and he walked to me and he tied me lose from the pole and started to carve his knife in my back.'' You are no son of mine thais going to stand on your back.'' he said.

'' Bring wood and fire.'' he yelled. Few minutes later they came back and made a stapel of it and put me on it.'' Any last words traitor and lay the dragon next to him.'' he yelled.'' Yes I do.''.'' Alright go ahead.'' he said.

'' Whole my life I had been an outcast and the only one that loved my was Gobber he was like a father to me. People hit me and beat me up every day their were even times I wanted to end it all but I now that I couldn't so I lived on and I found to others that loved me maybe more. Astrid had a crush on my for years the I had on her and Fishlegs you don't have to feel guilty you where a friend to me you never said or did something that hurt me only cause of the Snotlout and the twins and thitd was my Dragon Toothless and he showed my what dragons could be like and he was the best friend I had, Fishlegs is the one that was my bestfriend and still is, Gobber wasmore of s father then you Stoick and Astrid my girlfriend I love you and I'll wait for you in Asgard and one other thing if you go to the nest and find it their queen is the size of Berk so think it through before you send your men to a suicide mission and I'll be going to mom farewell you haters.'' I said.

'' Okay but we have to ignore your warning no mather what happens I'm going to find it and kill every bloody dragon.'' he said.'' You'll die the second she comes out.'' I said.

'' Enought talking it's time to end your life.'' he said.'' I Stoick The Vast will burn my former son Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.'' he said. He grabbed a fire and threw it in the woods.

The wood started to burn to me and within seconds fire was on me and I didn't scream my flesh melted of my bones but I didn't scream and afther the cheers I hears and a few cries I fell in a dakness that would last forever.


End file.
